Dorondir Ivorsong
Appearance & Behavior Standing at an impressive seven feet and eight inches tall, Ivorsong is something of a broad-shouldered mockery of the lithe tree-dweller stereotype some folk have of the Night Elves. He appears at a glance as an elven rendering of the bears he reveres, either by the magic he has surrounded himself with for millennia or perhaps just curious coincidence. He isn't quite brutish in build, but is quite toned and strong. His mane is long and straight, bright green in color, flowing easily with gentle breezes before tumbling back to rest where it was. Interspersed in his hair was the occasional twig or oak leaf. Most of the visible skin exposed when wearing his immodest leather garb is mired in scar tissue. One in particular that stands out even being largely concealed by his leather harness is a branching fractal scar that vaguely resembles an oak tree. Concealing much of the scars on his face is a full-volumed beard associated with druid men. It is groomed to be no longer than his neck. Though he has other clothes, Dorondir is almost always seen wearing a characteristic leather and bark-clad kilt. The scales on the hips and legs of the kilt range in color from a smokey gray to an earthy brown, annotating the use of both oak as well as the much harder ironbark. He rarely wears footwear or any sort of tunic unless inclement weather or formal occasion demands. Instead, fixed to his chest is a leather harness that serves to hold various pouches of dust and seeds, as well as vials of unknown content. The closest thing to traditional armor found on his body are magical oak vambraces worn on his forearms. When removed, one would find that only here is one of the few places not badly marked by the proof of past combat. Strapped at his back to the harness or used to walk around rough terrain is a worked wooden staff with a polished green stone strapped to the top. The staff looks ancient and battered, though more curiously is it has no marks of wood working. It seems as though it was picked up, as is, from the forest floor - if not magically plucked directly from a tree. Affixed to his shoulders are two bushy growths with twisting twigs and oak leaves consistent with his themes. The druid's years in service to Cenarius has allowed him to take on most any druidic form that his situation would require. Though as a worshipper of the bear god Ursol, he most often uses the form of the Druids of the Claw. His bear form appears equally scarred as him as an elf, missing several patches of fur. Still affixed to his forelimbs are his enchanted bracers, supplementing his barkskin spells. In this form, he is terrifyingly large. He has the build and characteristics of a well-fed coastal brown bear found in the Grizzly Hills. At easily over a half-ton, a fight with him without some sort of significant advantage in the form of spell or steel usually leads to his foes brutally mauled and beatened. Personality Ivorsong is known for his patience in dealing with the ignorant or innocent, especially children or the short-lived races, whom he sees as being robbed of the chance to age to a point to see the world for how it truly is. Generally, the elf is notedly slow to anger and not easily agitated to the point of seeming aloof. His friends and loved ones would deny this about him, knowing him truly to be putting on a ruse of cold apathy in the interest of exercising wise choices instead of those fueled by foolish passion and emotion. This would make sense, as much of the motivation behind the druid's choices come from his careful worship of the Kaldorei demi-god of Wisdom, Ursol The Wise. He has been described by his peers as having been a good, impartial military leader in another life. He considers his loyalty to his duty as a protector of the wilds and his people paramount to his self-worth and honor. He has gone so far as to confide in those close to him that he believes his ultimate fate is to die so that another may live. Loyal to a fault and unwavering in his morals and honor, Dorondir is described as fatherly by many. His noble nature and deep appreciation for friendship and comradery has made the leafy bear-worshipper a good, if not odd match among the likes of both tauren and dwarf alike. History Dorondir Ivorsong was born around 2,000 years following the War of The Ancients and the Sundering in a remote part of the forests north of Ashenvale, now known commonly as Felwood. His father was an accomplished and all-but-retired ranger. His mother was known among the few people the small family befriended as little more than a commoner. For the first few hundred years, he spent his young life tending his father's homestead, foraging the forests for food and raising a small pack of hippogryphs in solitude. Dorondir was raised in large part by his mother, with his uncle and father making stops ranging in frequency and length of several months multiple times a year to less than a week punctuated by decades. Though the absences were indeed met with longing for his family, it didn't wear particularly on the young elf-boy. He admired both his father for his service in the burgeoning War of the Satyr as well as his uncle, a member of the new Druid order that was tasked with tended Ysera's realm, the Emerald Dream. Some two-hundred years into his relatively young elven life, just as the young Kaldorei was taking an interest in healing magics borne from Cenarius' teachings, his father was slain in an engagement with the satyr loyalists. Fate would have it that this would solidify Dorondir's path, though the death of his father inspired him to change his specialization. He abandoned the ways of The Grove, the path associated mostly with powerful healing magic, and took up the mantle of The Claw - the frontline berserkers and melee combatants among the Druids. Following Ivorsong's initial training as a fledgling Druid, he took up the responsibility lain upon all male druids of the time and entered into the Emerald Dream to tend to its endless wilds. For some six-and-a-half thousand years, the druid's life was spent in relative solitude to exceed that experienced even in his youth. The only contact he had was with the rare examples of intelligent denizens of the Dream such as nymphs or dryads, or the infrequent druid visitor, most often his uncle. Eons were spent among the northern reaches of the Dream among the largest and proudest of the bears meditating and keeping the delicate balance maintained in the Emearld Dream. It is in this time that Dorondir grew to appreciate the quiet peace of the forests and became master over his own emotions. To this day, a vast majority of the druid's time is spent meditating in groves and meadows. The long centuries punctuated by the occasional adventure came to an end around one-thousand years before the opening of the Dark Portal. Ivorsong, along with hundreds of his ilk, were awoken in order to do combat with the Silithids far to the south of his barrow den. This was, aside from the occasional encounter with the proto-Nightmare and Satyr, Dorondir's first true experience in full-scale war. He was merely one of many at the time under the command of Arch-Druid Fandral Staghelm. He, likely because of his uncle and Shan'do's influence as now Arch-Druid Ivorsong, avoided most of the more visceral parts of the war. Unfortunately, the elder of the Ivorsong brothers was, too, lost to war. Now the eldest male and patriarch of what little remained of the Ivorsong line, Dorondir returned to his duties within the Dream alone. After another thousand years, in the 613th year of the King's Calendar, the Druids were awoken en masse for the last time on such a scale. Ivorsong, slumbering in a particularly remote barrow den, was awoken towards the end of the conflict with the Old Horde and the humans of the "Azerothian Continent." After a few small skirmishes with almost exclusively orcs and their goblin and troll allies, his party of druids was recalled and instructed to make for Hyjal. More to follow once Dorondir's player gets some more motivation.... Family * Father: Kalen Ivorsong (Deceased) * Mother: Elandris Ivorsong (Missing; presumed deceased) * Paternal Uncle: Ivorsong the Elder (Given name unknown; Deceased) * Lover/betrothed mate: Freyah of the Antler Affiliations * Guild: The Hundred Glaives **'Rank': Druid of the Claw Gallery Drawings, screenshots and other images. All Art is © the respective artists. Images go here. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids